


Cuddles

by Vivii07



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carrying, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Rain, Seventeen - Freeform, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, just fluff, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivii07/pseuds/Vivii07
Summary: Hansol and Seugkwan meet after two long weeks because university made their lives a bit complicated.





	Cuddles

The sound of a door slamming shut filled the dark and empty apartment. The owner of the flat flicked the light switch next to the door. When the room became bright he saw that nothing changed, everything was in the place he left it. Letting out a sigh he turned the keys, locking the door and putting them on the counter in the kitchen. Another flash from outside and a few seconds later the sound if the thunder shook echoed between the walls. Throwing his backpack to the ground and putting his phone next to the bunch of keys he started walking towards the bathroom. Right now he didn't care about the water and mud puddles behind on the floor as he walked downon the corridor. His clothes were completely soaked, sticking to his skin in the most unpleasant way, just like his hair, dripping wet and felling stingy against his forehead.

Struggling with the damp clothes he finally managed to throw them into the washing machine and stepped under the shower, opening the tap. His muscles relaxed under the warm water as ran through his hair, down on his back, forehead pressed to the cold tiles. When the tingling sensation of water drops hitting his shoulders started becoming unpleasant he started washing his black hair. After he finished with cleaning himself he got out of the shower and ruffled his hair. He looked at the mirror, facing his own refleion. Dark circles under his eyes, matching his hair color. Eyes dull, bloodshot, completely missing happiness, skin pale. His portrait would fit perfectly under the definition of zombie example. Tossing away his towel he turned away and put on his pyjama which consisted of and old t-shirt and a pair of black jogger pants. 

Turning off the light in the room started walking to his bedrooom, switching off other lights as he passed down on the corridor. He just want to be in his warm and comfortable bed and sleep, sleep until he forgets his problems. Closing the door behind him he walked to his bed, successfully kicking a pile of books that he left on the ground, letting out a string of curses. Finnaly reaching the bed he lied down, pulling the covers up to his nose, back facing the window and the other, empty side of the bed. He was almost asleep when a sleepy voice called out from the spot that was thought to be empty previously. “Hansol?” His heart jumped as the familiar, soft voice said his name. He turned around when the bed sank under someone, signaling that somebody moved closer to him. “Seungkwan?” He called out for his boyfriend, surprised by his presence. The only response he got that was a soft humming sound and a body closer to his, feeling the heat radiating from it. Hansol pulled his blonde boyfriend closer to himself by the waist, pressing their forehead together.

“Oh my god baby I missed you so much.” Whispered the black haired boy and buried his head in the other's neck, hugging his body closer with two hands. Seungkwan let out a chuckled and started caressing the raven locked head, putting his left leg over Hansol's waist, bringing their bodies even closer. He buried his face in the soft, shampoo scented hair and let out a soft sigh. “I missed you too.” No further words were said, they just laid there cuddling, pressed together. Hansol'a right hand slid down to Seungkwan's hip, drawing circles with on his skin through the material of his shirt. His other hand under the blonde locks, functioning as a pillow. His head was no longer in the boy's neck, he pulled back enough to their forehead touch again. Seungkwan's right hand was between them, half curled up fist pressed against Hansol's chest, left palm resting on his jaw, thumb caressing his cheek. 

They just laid in the dark, cuddling, drawing patterns on each other’s skin, enjoying the warmth under the blanket. That blanket sheltered them from the coldness of the weather, soft light filling the room and illuminating their features. Sheltered them from the world, stress, school and problems, only the two of them existing in the moment, their love and shared feelings are the only thing matters right now. 

A few minutes later Hansol decided to change position and he grabbed Seungkwan by the small of his back, pulling him towards his own body, turning to his back. The slightly smaller boy let out a set of breathy giggles, honey to the other's ears. Hansol was lying on his back, his boyfriend lying on him, legs on the side of his hip, the light colored locks under his chin. His right hand still on the upper boy's lower back, drawing small circles and patterns on his skin, under his shirt. The other one slide up on his spine, caressing it in a loving way. Seungkwan shivered and let out a sigh of happiness, enjoying the received attention, love and tenderness. The charcoal black haired boy smiled fondly and stared at the ceiling, enjoying their peaceful moment. 

“By the way...when did you get in my apartment?” Asked Hansol in a confused tone, still stroking the back of his boyfriend. “I arrived a few hours ago. Don't tell me that you didn't noticed my coat , shoes and backpack in the livingroom.” Seungkwan let out a laugh that shook both of their bodies. The black haired boy pouted and let out a tiny chuckle. “I’m tired and I was soaking wet from the rain. And my mind was occupied by the thought of missing you.” Seungkwan could hear that stupid smirk in his voice and rolled his eyes . “I missed you too but it doesn't mean that I became an idiot.” Hansol scoffed and tightened his hold around the blonde one , crushing his body in the hug. “Baby why are you so cruel? You don't even love me anymore...” With a soft whine of protest from the other he loosened the hug, but still not removing his arms from Seungkwan's body.The boy let out a sigh. “Of course I love you.” Seungkwan lifted himself a little and pressed a soft kiss on the skin of Hansol's neck after that laying back to his chest. He let out a satisfied sigh when the boy, currently his own pillow, started drawing lines on his spine.

About ten minutes later Seungkwan started squirming in his hold, signaling that he doesn't wants to lay there anymore. Hansol lifted up his hands and his boyfriend rolled off of him, but stopped on his left side, snuggling up to his side and left thrown over his waist again. His left hand hugged Seungkwan closer by his shoulders while the boy just rested his hand on Hansol’s chest. The pleasant silence was interrupted by soft whisper. “Hansol...” The said boy just hummed in response, waiting for the other to continue. The answer was a soft “I love you” before Seungkwan lifted himself up from the bed and kissed Hansol. Their lips moved together, slowly, in perfect synchronization, as if they were made for each other, like two puzzle piece. The kiss was slow and full with emotions, telling everything without any words. A hand cupped Hansol's cheek and caressed it gently while his hand went to the back of Seungkwan's head, playing with the soft strands of hair and pulling him closer in the kiss. 

The sound of a phone ringing filled the silent rooms, interrupting the couple in the bedroom. Hansol pulled away, or more like tried to because Seungkwan was faster and leaned forward to press their freshly parted lips together again. For a few seconds they stayed like this when the blonde broke the kiss. “Don’t go. Please.” Hansol really doesn't wanted to leave his boyfriend but he has to. “It might be important. I'll be back in a minute.” And with that he kissed Seungkwan's forehead, pushing the boy off of himself carefully, giving him a quick kiss before leaving the bedroom. In the kitchen he found his phone, the name of the caller blinking on the screen, “Minghao ^.~”

He picked it up without any hesitation. “Hey Hao, what do you want?” The voice was definitely not Minghao's, but it was someone with who had a similar accent. “Hey Hansol, it's Jun. Sorry to call you at this hour but I have some bad news.” Hansol raised up one eyebrow and sat down on one of the chairs. “What’s the problem?” His voice was nervous. He had a feeling that this won't end well. On the other end of the line a small whine could be heard, saying “Jun”, dragging out the letter u in the middle. Jun let out a sigh and said something in chinsese before answering Hansol. “Minghao is sick. You know fever and stuff. Probably because he came home completely soaked form the strom. I just called you to tell that he can't help with the project in the next days.” Hansol let out a groan and gritted his teeth . “I’m sorry Han. I'm taking care fo Minghao but I can't promise anything.” The boy shook his head. “It’s okay. Minghao has to rest to get better. Take care of him well, Jun.” After a short “I will.” Jun ended the call, probably going to see what Minghao wanted earlier. He put the phone down to the table, burying his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“What’s the problem. Who called?” Asked Seungkwan out of nowhere, his voice carrying a worried tone. Hansol ruffled his hair, still not looking up, instead looking at the ground. “Jun called. Minghao is sick and seems like I have to finish the project alone so we can hand it in before the due date. And I’m really stressed about it now.” The boy just listened in silence and let out a soft humming sound, completely understanding the problem. “Well. With our without him, you can do it. I believe in you. And you know...my cuddles are the best stress relievers.” The balck haired boy looked up and smiled at Seungkwan who was sitting on the counter. His eyes widened when he saw his boyfriend 's clothing and hurried over to him. “Oh my god. Baby why are you wearing only a shirt. You will catch a cold.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I’m not a kid, stop acting like my mom.” Hansol leaned closer, standing between the blonde boy's legs, lips only millimeters apart. “I don't want you to be sick, that's all. And I'm definitely not acting like your mom.” The boy on the counter rolled his eyes for the second time and leaned forward. “Shut up.” Pressing their lips together they started kissing slowly, still full with emotions, as if they haven't met in weeks. Hansol caressed Seungkwan's thighs as the boy pulled him closer by his neck. 

They were kissing like this for minutes before Hansol slowly pulled away, thumbs still drawing circles on the flesh under them. “We should go back to the bed or you will catch a cold.” Seungkwan pouted and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Carry me, I'm tired...” Burying his head in the crook of Hansol's neck he nuzzled his nose to the flesh, earning a giggle from the boy. Hansol shook his head and whispered into the sleepy boy's ear “Okay princess, your prince will save you.” Seungkwan locked his legs behind Hansol’ back, ready to be carried. The boy lifted his sleepy love from the furniture and started walking back to the bedroom while stroking the back of his thighs. 

“Wait...Kwannie. Is that my shirt on you?” After a few seconds Seungkwan shyly nodded and whispered an explanation into his boyfriend's neck. “It’s more comfortable than mine. And softer. And it smells like you so if you cone home late I still won't feel alone.” Hansol grinned to himself at how cute his baby is. “You know, baby boy...you should wear them more. You look way much better in it than me.” He kissed the exposed shoulder of the bolnde, since the oversized shirt started to slide off of it’s place, showing the skin under it. His action earned another nuzzle on his neck and a soft, almost inaudible whisper of “Idiot....my lovely idiot.” 

When they arrived back to the room Hansol carefully laid Seungkwan on the bed, unwrapping the legs and arms from his body. He watched as the already half asleep boy squirmed under the covers, seeking warmth since they were already cold. After closing the door he slide under the covers, the smaller figure immediately snuggling up to his chest when he turned to face him. Gently stroking his back Hansol listened to the even, slow breathing of his boyfriend before kissing him on the forehead and swiping out some strands of hair from his face. The warmth of Seungkwan's body and the peaceful rising and falling of his chest lulled him into sleep. A sleep that that they both seeked in the past days, in the warmth they craved for.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm satisfied or not with this story but I hope you liked it, feel free to comment.  
> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
